The Masks
by OmensOfShadows
Summary: Sakura is caputred by a mysterious group of masked women. Snd saskue has to save her..On the way, saskue discovers his feelings for her and wants to tell her.But will sakura accept it and will she ever be the same? maybe SakuSasu if ya want it. Little bit
1. The Masked Ones

1The Masks

Umm.. My first fanfic so review.. Yea..

I own my socks and all but I don't own this stuff...

It was a bright and sunny day. Little did she know what today would bring her.

"It's such a nice day, I hope we can go our today, ya know, go have some fun."

"Hn"

"Oh come on it'll be fun, it'd me just you me and some of the others if they want to come."

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes, we leave in one hour, understood?"

"Fine" he grumbled

She giggled

one hour later...

"Come on get in the water it is nice and cool!" Naruto shouted

"No."

"Come on!" They all called

"No."

"It's okay I'll go get him." Sakura walked up to shore and sat down next to him

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!"

"There is nothing wrong."

"Is it about th mission tomorrow?"

"No what makes you think that?"

"Well you know it is going to be dangerous"

He turned around and looked at her and smirked

"Hey! You know it is and quit staring at me like that!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ehh..." She was painfully aware of how close he was.

"Well I think-" Suddenly a blur swooped out and grabbed her.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted form the water.

Saskue sped off towards the mystery person. He threw a kunai at the person but the person dodged him.

Their chase led to the forest where Saskue lost them.

"Dammit!" He punched a tree "Where did he go?"

"Who said it was a he?" said a voice behind him.

He turned around and faced a masked girl that was about his age. " What do you want form her!" He demanded.

She smirked "Well, she is a great medic nin.."

"Where is she!"

"Now, now I can't tell you that can I?"

He lunged at her full speed yet she easily dodged him and gave a swift kick at his stomach, efficiently knocked him over.

" Well, if you want to know so bad..." That was the last thing her heard before she blindfolded him.

A few moments later, he found himself in the middle of a circle of many masked female nins.

"Where is Sakura!" He demanded once more.

"Silence!" commanded a important looking masked woman sitting on a throne.

"She is safe and will be helping us weather you like it or not. I believe you haven't seen her full potential, for you treat her like a 'special' person."

"Let me see her!"

"Aww. Little boy here has a crush!" said the girl he fought before. All the nins giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Silence! If you see her so much why didn't you pay more attention to her before? You had a chance to save her."

"I-..I-.." he stuttered

"Ah I see, so you do in fact admire her. Hm, too bad. Well she is da pretty thing, we have been watching her for a long time, if you would have known her true potential, you would have seen she could have beaten Miharu here." she gestured at the masked girl he fought earlier. "Well, she think Sakura is pretty too..."

What do you think? Help me with some ideas yea? And I need a better title comment, critique what ever just review. PLEASE! T-T


	2. Questions

1Umm... yea just another chap so yea...thanks for the reviews it helps my writing a lot in both school and the fic. So here we go...Oh and I don't own anything...

"Y-Y--You monster What are you ! Where is she ! Let her go !"

"Look at the little boy stutter 'I-I-I don't know how to save her !'. Pathetic" Miharu mocked.

"Now, now, they boy likes her, it's only natural he is worried about her." The woman said.

"But Hairi-sensei-"

"No, Miharu, not now, let him have what he wants for now and then we'll decide what to do with him."

Miharu pouted "Fine. But He can't touch her, she's mine you know, I caught her so she is my property."

"Miharu, she is not to be a servant, she is to help us in our goal." Hairi said sternly.

"Hey! Little boy get over here !" Miharu yelled at Saskue.

He stood stubbornly still.

"I said get over here!"

"No, not until I know what you want with Sakura."

"Argg.. Ladies would you please?"

Two masked females stepped forward and griped Saskue's arm firmly and forced him over to Miharu.

"Now, listen here little boy, you are not allowed to touch her, understood?"

"Hmph."

"Getting a little touchy feely now?"

"You-" The two females pulled him back with astonishing strength

"Hahahahaha! She is **_mine_** you know I can do what I want..."

"You whore ! Let her go !" (AN/ I know he wouldn't really say that but I couldn't think of anything else to put...T-T forgive me...)

She gasped "How dare you!" She kicked him over."Don't you dare say that to me! I would have killed you if sensei didn't want you alive !" She flung a kunai at his feet.

"You'll need it, cuz I am not going to protect you from her" she smirked.

"Why? What do you mean. What did you do to her?"

She strode over to a chamber, and opened the door, "She's in here, you wanted to see her, now's your chance."She grinned slyly

The females shoved him forward roughly, into the room. He saw Sakura sitting, no, lounging on a throne like seat. A long, thin silver robe on her. She had metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles. The cuffs were connected to long metals chains that were connected to the throne. Sakura looked at him lazily.

"Hello, Saskue..It be a few days since I saw you..." she said with half lidded eyes.

A few **_days_** ! Saskue thought, I've been out for **_that_** long !

"How are you doing?" She asked sleepily

He looked up and saw Miharu sitting next to her with her arms draped on Sakura.

"What did you do to her !" he shouted "What is wrong with her!"

"Miharu stopped nuzzling Sakura's neck and replied "Nothing, really just helped her realize what extraordinary powers she had kept inside for long."She looked at Sakura "And you liked it didn't you? Sakura smiled lazily at her.

Miharu grinned and looked at Sasuke, "Well, little boy now you can go now. You saw her so leave." She nuzzled Sakura's neck and licked her.

"You evil so of a-" One of the females holing him slapped him.

Sakura pulled away from Miharu and walked up to Saskue and bent down to eye level with him. "Saskue, I am getting tired of your complaining, do you have to say something? If not, leave."

"Sakura, I-"

"Sakura, just leave him" Miharu whined.

"Wait, what do you want yo say?"

"Sakura, I- I love you.."

"Hahahahaha you are jokin right, you never cared about me, you always left be behind, left me out, and now you tell me you liove me? Nice try but I'm with them now, they take care of me, they actually work with me so I can improve." She slapped him.

Miharu smirked.

Sakura looked at Saskue with a lazy expression."Take him away. I don't want to see him. And don't you dare try to approce me again, I'll use this on you." Sakura pulled out a long blade with engravings on the sheath.

"Wait Sakura I-"

The two females dragged Saskue out.

How was it what else should I write? Suggestions on the story would help... Thanks.


	3. Forget himfill in chap

1Wow I didn't know it was that good...Thanks for the encouragement. It'll be hard to keep up to your standards now but I'll try my best to keep things interesting. Oh and I need you votes on weather or not Sakura stay "evil" or not, you know just your opinions

"I don't understand what happened to her!" He screamed in frustration.

"Calm down, we'll figure out what happened to her." Said Tsunade with a strained voice.

"Argg! It's just- that I couldn't save her, they were so strong. Who are they? How come-"

"Shut up!" Neji yelled. (A/N truth be told I have never watched Naruto in my life, I get the characters form my Naruto crazy friends so sorry if the people are out of character...T-T sorry sorry!)

""All of you calm down!" commanded Tsunade

The room went silent.

"Now, Saskue describe what you saw."

Saskue glared at Neji and replied "Sakura was captured by a masked girl, Miharu, I think, she was about my age, dark long hair. She was extremely strong and quick. The next thing I saw after l was either blindfolded or knock out, was a large group of females dressed like that girl. There was a leader, Hairi, she was sitting on a throne." Saskue paused and took a deep breath. " Then I was led to a room where Sakura was chained up and sitting on a throne thing too. She seemed comfortable and not herself. She- she-"

Saskue could not go on.

"It's ok Saskue, I think I know who they are, not many people know them because the people they capture either join them or die." Tsunade said in a grim voice.

"Who are they?" Naruto demanded. "If they hurt a single hair on sakura I'll get them all!"

"They are known as the Masuku, they are a strange all female group of ninjas. They are unhumanly strong and they look for females with extraordinary powers to recruit."

"But Sakura isn't-" Neji began

"No," Saskue interrupted. "Those women said that sakura had some undiscovered powers and that we didn't help her find it."

"I see...We'll go find her, bring her back as soon as possible. Saskue, you are in charge of this mission."

Saskue nodded. He, Naruto and Neji walked out and headed towards the mountains.

Miharu nuzzled Sakura's neck. "Do you really like him?"

"No, not anymore. I hate him, he held me back."

"Well good then, cuz I like you." Miharu pushed Sakura down and straddled her, "I want you all to myself." She leaned down and nuzzled Sakara's neck. And moaned when Sakura pulled her up for a kiss.

Miharu pushed Sakura back down and grinned slyly as she leaned forward.

Ummm...not much..I had school it took me a while to write it so sorry if it is kinda weird. I need inspiration... I can't find it right now as give me a day or two and I write something good...Wow you guys are really nice. And it is just my first fic...I had no idea what to write but my hands just typed so it just come out like that...) Oh and let me know if you want a nything in the story like another character or something..so yea...) Thanks for the tips and review!)


	4. Blood Promise

1I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating! I had all these projects and competitions and tests lately so I am really sorry I will make it up by updating this chapter T-T.

Saskue was speeding through the forests at speeds many would never attain.

"Yo Saskue could you slow down a bit?" Naruto called from behind him.

"No, we must find Sakura quickly, there is no telling what those masked bastards could do to her."

"Fine, gosh."

Suddenly blurs of black, blue and white appeared out of nowhere. Surrounding them.

"You are trespassing, leave now or die."

"No, give us back Sakura, or we'll be forced to break through." Naruto called out to the masked females.

"Oh, so you are looking for Sakura-kun, well you can't have her, because we need her." said a young masked female from the right.

"Besides, Hairi- sensei wants her to help us and Miharu-kun wants to keep her too." a girl from the left informed.

"Grgg. Fine we'll just have to break through then." Saskue replied.

"They all launched out and fought all of the girls.

"Oof!" Naruto cried as he go kneed and fell over with a powerful uppercut to his chin.

"Ng." Neji panted as he desperately tried to fend off the girls and was nearly struck with a kunai.

Saskue broke through the barrier of girls that was coming at him but was stopped by a huge surge of energy and was knocked over in the process.

"Hahaha!" He looked up.

It was none other than Miharu with her hand out releasing the energy.

"So you actually think you can get Sakura back from me?" She inquired "Good try but it is a worthless attempt."

"Where is she!" Saskue demanded

"Here I am." A figure in a long white and blue cloak walked out from behind a tree.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you Saskue" She said as she inspected her nails."I warned you, and I do intend on keeping that promise."

"Sakura, listen, you are not yourself come with us and we will help you, it is that witch there that is controlling you."

"What! I am not controlling her! She is here by her own free will. Isn't that right Sakura?" She said has she lightly held Sakura's chin up with two fingers.

She nuzzled Sakura's throat.

"I told you Saskue, I will us the kunai against you, and this time, I won't miss." sakura said dangerously.

"Go for it my blossom" Miharu whispered to her as she nuzzled Sakura.

"I will"

Sakura pulled out her kunai

Saskue's eyes widened.

127643578909871276340781986098-01834

I am SO sorry for not updating! I hope you like this chapter! I know it is short but I am trying to do my best in my situation right now! T-T


	5. True Evil

I've been struck by lighting, I've been struck by a car, I've been struck by god with inspiration! XP I am SO sorry for not updating. . I've been writing some stuff for sister site to

Look us/me up under the name Point-O. 

Ahem so I shall continue this story, which I totally forgot the plot and my plan for it. So I re-read it and got a new idea hehe.

P.S I don't own anything except for my computer. X.O

* * *

She flung the kunai with impossible speed. It was then Sasuke smirked at his amazing smartness, he has used his cloning jutsu, (I don't watch Naruto, is that what they call it?) 

beforehand.

"What?" Miharu looked surprised as the clone disappeared with a poof. "Where is he?" She growled at the others.

"Here," He said in a cool voice, standing with a kunai to Sakura's throat, holding her right arm to her back. "Can't defeat me that easily."

Miharu looked at him through narrowed eyes, then quickly dodged a fireball (ehehe ) from Neji. "She's changed; she won't accept you that easily. My Sakura does what she

wants."

The other girls stood back in a circle surrounding them. The watched silently along with Miharu.

Sakura closed her eyes, and said calmly, "Sasuke, let me go, I don't want to go back to the village."

"No! Sakura, that's not true!" Naruto shouted from her right.

"He's right Sakura, it's probably just their powers making you believe that!" Neji added from her left.

"Sakura let's go home," Sasuke said softly into her ear, "remember, you said we could go to the beach and have fun?"

"No." The word hit the boys hard. "No, I don't want to go back. All of you just treat me like I have problems, I am never good enough for you."

"Sakura you don't mean that! I love you!" Sasuke shouted. "Aishiteru!"

"Hah," Sakura laughed a singe toneless laugh, "you're a little to late for that Sasuke." With that said, Sakura pushed his arm away and was walking back towards Miharu, who

was standing with the other with a triumphant smile.

"NO!" Sasuke grabbed her arm. "I refuse to believe that you love her more than I do!" He kissed her, hard.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to Sakura?!" Miharu was ready to lunge at him when Sakura held a hand up, stopping her." She pushed him away with such ease; it

would have looked like she was pushing air. This single push knocked Sasuke into a tree.

"I'm done with you Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura walked away, and the rest of the girls disappeared along with her.

"Sakura…" Naruto said sadly, as he and Neji helped Sasuke up.

Sasuke was having a dream…

"Sasuke, don't leave!" Sakura shouted, tears on her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go, Naruto promised that we could go eat ramen." (OMG I don't know why I just put that…I'm hungry…)

"But Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

"Wha-What?"

Sakura lunged on top of him and was kissing him. _Whoa _he thought, _she really did gain all the right stuff._ He held on to her waist when she accidentally grinding into him.

_Ugh, __that felt good_ he deepened their encounter, by placing on hand underneath her shirt. He was just about to get to that good part when-

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted his face right in front of his. Remembering what happened with Naruto last time he was this close, Sasuke quickly moved away.

"What dobe?"

"Tsunade- sensei has a way to see if Sakura is willing with those weirdos or if its some mind-control thing." Naruto replied happily.

Hearing that, Sasuke rushed off to the Hokage's office. "Hey, Sasuke, what about the ramen?"

Meanwhile

"Sakura, I have a present for you!" Miharu said, almost at is she was a puppy happy to see its master home.

"Hm?"

Miharu pulled out a necklace, it had a pitch black pendant, inside was a swirling mixture of what seemed to be clouds. "Here put it on!"

"Sure." As she put it on, Sakura felt her chakra grow, and boy did it grow, it turned into a menacing color of black…

"Come here," Miharu whispered slyly. "I'll make sure you forget everything about Sasuke, and then we can finally show you, what you were meant to do…"

And she laughed one of those VERY evil laughs.

At the same time, in a different building Hairi-sensei also laughed a very similar laugh.

* * *

WEE! Hooray! DONE! X) I hope now I can write more, I just have to finish my English homework for winter break and I am FREE! D oh and sorry for errors o.o 


End file.
